bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Kogan
Kogan '('Ken/dall and Lo/'gan') is the''' (friendship/bromance)''' of Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson. This pairing is the counterpart of Jarlos. Logan and Kendall have known each other before Big Time Rush even started. Logan and Kendall are like brothers. They like to have fun and they have said that at least once a day they laugh until they cried. They shared a bus for the Better With U Tour as Carlos and James share a different one with their dogs Sydney and Fox. Kogan Moments Season 1 Big Time Audition **Kendall always gives credit to Logan as the genius. (Even if he's the one that comes up with plans.) **Kendall depends on Logan to come up with a plan. **Kendall is worried about Logan after he comes out of his audition. **Kendall ordered Carlos to attack James because he was shaking his booty next to Logan. **Logan tells Kendall to definitely call Gustavo back. Big Time School of Rocqué **Kendall and Logan both want to go to school at The Palm Woods. **They attempt to get rid of all their substitutes along with the help from the other guys. **Kendall depends on Logan to look through the handbook and discover a way they can bend the rules. Big Time Crib *Kendall describes his idea to Logan about getting a new crib. **Logan goes with Kendall's plan even when they have to destroy the ceiling. **Logan was against Kendall plans but still goes with it. **Kendall reassures Logan that their plan will succeed. **Logan relies on Kendall and his plan. Big Time Demos **Logan feels bad for Kendall when he stands up to Mercedes. **Logan is afraid of Kendall being hurt by Mercedes. *Kendall stands up for Logan saying he's dumping you to Mercedes. *Logan looks afraid and worried about Kendall. Big Time Party *Logan asks for advice from Kendall and Jo after Camille wants him to star in her fantasy movie. Big Time Jobs **Kendall tags along with Logan to babysit. **They both look for a job together. **They both start a job as sign spinners. **They both start their own babysitting service. **They both get tied up back to back by the kids they are babysitting, and yell for help from Mrs. Knight. **They both get untied by Mrs. Knight. Big Time Fever **Kendall cures Logan of his Hollywood Fever. **Kendall thinks of Logan as the intelligent one. **When Logan doesn't understand Kendall's pretend math situation in attempting to cure his Hollywood Fever he is shocked. Big Time Concert **When the guys have to move back to Minnesota and the guys were disappointed. Kendall gave a speech so Logan continue his dream of becoming a doctor and Carlos to be a superhero. **Kendall and Logan (along with Carlos) decide to hold auditions to find the new James after he declines to rejoin the band. Season 2 Big Time Girl Group **Kendall and Logan both dislike Cat's Crew. **They both try to sabotage them along with James and Carlos. *Kendall relies on Logan to do the rap representing the group. *Logan tends to depends on Kendall for the sabotages. *Kendall relies on Logan to find the location of Boys in The Attic. *They both agree that the band should have their own poster in the studio. Green Time Rush **Kendall gave him advice so he can handle his partner in which Logan is scared of. **Kendall wanted to be paired with Logan for they're stay green project. *Logan supports Kendall in being paired up with Jett. *Kendall asks for Logan's help in dealing with Jett. Big Time Moms **Kendall and Logan both work together to convince James's mom Brooke, to let him stay with the band in LA. **Logan and Kendall are in several scenes together during the mom song. **kendall and Logan are the most direct coming up with the same ideas. Big Time Break-Up **Logan feels bad for Kendall when Jo might move to New Zealand. **Logan reminds Kendall about his special kiss with Jo. **He helps rush him to the airport, so he can be with her before she leaves. Big Time Single **Logan tries to cheer Kendall up by using hand puppets. **When the puppet show doesnt work Logan, James, and Carlos try to do all of Kendall's favorite things to cheer him up. **Logan tries his best to keep Kendall's mind off of Jo and to help him get Carlos and James over there heartbreak. **Logan tries to help Kendall keep his emotions in when performing a song for Griffin. **Logan tries to help Kendall get rid of the other guys breakups. **Logan and Kendall both devise a plan together to help the other guys with their heartbreak. **Kendall depends on Logan helping Carlos. Season 3 Big Time Secrets **Logan believes Kendall is dating Camille but at the end it was revealed that they were only figure skating. *Logan decides to follow Kendall around to find out what he's up too. *Logan cares very much and thinks that Kendall hurt him. **Logan feels bad for thinking that Kendall would secretly date Camille. Big Time Move **Kendall tries to save their friendship after a big fight and Carlos, Logan and James move out. **Kendall first finds Logan by the pool and try to reason with him, then Carlos and James. Big Time Merchandise **Logan revealed that Kendall used to bullied him with the help of Carlos and James in third grade during summer camp. **Kendall and Logan both like the idea of tree hats. **Kendall relies on Logan to make BTR's special perfume. Big Time Decision **Logan helps Kendall decide between Lucy and Jo by using love science. **Kendall lets Logan help even though he's unsure at first. Season 4 Big Time Scandal **Logan backs Kendall up at Lucy's press conference. **Logan and Kendall are concerned by each others scandals. **Kendall asks Logan right away about his scandal. Big Time Pranks II **Kendall goes to Logan to supply them with pranks. **Kendall isn't surprised that Logan pranked himself again. Big Time Lies **Logan helps Kendall pay for his birthday gift to Jo. **Logan and Kendall make the necklace into a bracelet to give to Camille and Jo. **Logan feels bad after he gives away Kendall's gift to Camille. Big Time Break Out **Kendall tries various ways to have Logan come back to BTR. **Eventually Logan says he never wanted to break out and rejoins the band. **Kendall knows all the answers to Logan's game show. **Logan rethinks his whole way of breaking out due to Kendall. Big Time Dreams **Logan and Kendall help make each others dream come true. Kogan Moments (In Real life) *Kendall and Logan have known each other for years. The two went to the same kindergarten. At the “Big Time Rush” set they met Carlos, then James. The four have become a real family: “We’re like brothers,” says Carlos.http://bigtimerushtv.com/?p=3749 *Logan told the producer to audition Kendall a second time which ended with Kendall getting the main role in BTR. *Kendall and Logan are like brothers and they keep each other entertained with Carlos and James by joking around, playing video & slapping each other. *They sometimes hang out on their free day on the beach or other places. *Kendall and Logan painted two pictures while an interview with Yagaloo in Berlin, Germany. The two painted pictures from Kendall and Logan will be sell at a auction on eBay on February 11th, the auction proceeds will go to the benefit organization “DIE ARCHE” for kids and youth. *They played Basketball and other sports when they are hanging or on break from the studio. *Logan sometimes makes appearances in Kendall's videos on Youtube. *They sit next to each other in most interviews and performances. *Sometimes they whisper and talk to each other sometimes during interviews and performances. *They have dona a 1 to 1 interview for fanlala. Songs Released songs *Get Up- Kendall and Logan wrote this song for the third album 24/Seven. *24/Seven (Song) - Kendall and Logan wrote this song for the third album 24/Seven. *Just Getting Started - Kendall and Logan wrote this song *Untouchable - Kendall and Logan wrote this song Unreleased songs * Featuring You * Do It All Again * Next Step * Rich Girl * Redlight Greenlight Gallery Category:Males Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Real-Life Friendships Category:Characters Category:Major Characters